A Mortal Prom
by ScorpioGirl20
Summary: When Izzy discovers Clary's old school is hosting a Prom, she is set on having everyone go. What happens leading up to the Prom and what big event happens there? 3-part story. Set after City of Heavenly Fire. Clace, Sizzy, and Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first story! This will have 3 parts to it! And Simon is still a vampire in this. Enjoy!**

"Clary come on, you have to go. It's your prom!" exclaimed Izzy.

"I know that Iz, but I haven't gone to that school in over a year! And I've changed so much! My friends wouldn't even know it's me!" Clary says.

Izzy thought for a moment before saying, " Well what if we all went with you? I mean Jace would already be your date. And I can't miss an opportunity to go to prom and I can't go without a date, so Simon has to come! And we both know that Magnus won't avoid an opportunity to get dressed up in extra glitter, and with him comes Alec!"

"Well..." Clary thought this over for a moment. She just couldn't think of a good enough reason to turn down Izzy. And she would never take no for an answer.

"Yay! We are going to the prom! And it is only two days away! I have so much to do, I have to schedule us a dress fitting, and get Simon to find a tux, and call Magnus..." Izzy trailed off her list of tasks as Clary wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Clary sat in the Institute library with her drawing pad and pencil, lost in thought. Izzy was making prom seem like a wedding with all the tasks she was scheduling. Who knew that you had to wear your hair completly different to a dance than you normally do? In the middle of her thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Clare," Jace said, smirking. " Are you ready for prom?"

Clary sat her art supplies down, then turned to face him. "Well, I don't recall you asking me."

Jace sat there confused for a moment before responding, "Ummm, well I didn't think I needed to. We are a couple!"

"I know, but haven't you ever heard of promposals? You have to ask in a way I will never forget. Say things I'll never forget. And until you do, I am going by myself. Well, myself and Izzy and Simon. And can't forget Alec and Magnus! "

"Well then I must go plan this promposal" he says, using airquotes around promposal. He quickly pecks her on the cheek and walks out. If Clary had to go to prom, she might as well have fun with it!

* * *

Alec was really tired after having to track down a demon all day. But he decided to stop by Magnus's home before heading back to the Institute. He unlocks the door using his key and opens the door quietly. He walks in and hears Magnus talking to someone.

"Oh absolutly. The hard part will be getting Alexander to color cordinate with me! Okay Iz, you have a good night! Okay bye!" He says and then turns off his phone. "Oh Alexander, perfect timing! We have been invited to the grandest of occasions!"

"Well hi to you too Magnus! And what is this grand occasion?" Alec says, kissing his boyfriend quickly on the lips.

"We are going to prom!" Magnus all but shouts to him. The grin on his face reaches ear to ear.

"Oh, well, um no backing out I'm guessing?" Alec says sheepishly.

"Come on Alexander, where's your sense of fun? This can be such a fun evening! We will color corridnate. I'm thining I can wear a silver, glittery suit and a baby blue tie. You on the other hand can wear a white dress shirt and a baby blue bowtie! We will be the hottest couple there!" Magnus says.

"Well, as long as I don't have to wear glitter, I'll let you handle the outfits. I can see how happy this makes you."

"Oh, Alexander, sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend!"

* * *

"But Simon," Izzy says "I really want to go to this prom and I can't go without a date. And news flash, I don't want to go with any one other than you!"

"Fine Iz, but stay with me the whole night. It's going to be awkward. I haven't seen any of these people since, well you know, my favorite meal became blood." Simon tells his girlfriend.

Izzy rubs his arms reassuringly. "Of course Simon. I won't leave your side the whole night. By the end of the prom, you'll be sick and tired of me!"

"I highly doubt that," he says "I'll never be sick of you!"

"Well I'm glad you said that, because I'm making you go shopping with Clary and I tommorow"

 **So let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here is part 2 up for you. Thanks for reading!**

"I mean, Alec what does she expect me to do?" says Jace while sharpening the weapons with Alec.

"I don't know Jace, girls are complex. People that you are in a relationship with are complicated in general!" Alec states plainly. He doesn't understand why Jace is talking to him about this over- well anyone else. He is the least informed about this situation.

"It's just, I'm not that intuned with the mundane world. I looked up promposals and they range from a letter and chocolates to people writing things with clouds. How do you write with clouds?" Jace exclaims.

"Jace a promposal is you proposing to her and asking her to prom. So just act like you are proposing to her but instead of saying 'will you marry me?' just say 'will you go to prom with me?'"

Jace pondered that thought for a minute than he relized that Clary would love it! " Thanks Alec!" he exclaims, " I owe you one!" Then he runs out on the job. Halfway to Clary's room he realizes two things. One, he didn't finish sharpening his tools. Two, he doesn't know how to word it. He's never proposed to someone before. He begins to run to a different room, knowing he needs expert advice from the source.

* * *

Izzy looks through her closet, seeing if she has anything suitable for prom. As she suspected, she has no dresses that she hasn't already worn. So she picks up her laptop and googles prom dress shops nearby. She finds a good looking one and so she calls and sceduals an appointment for her and clary for that evening. Just as she hangs up, there is a quick knock on her door before Jace enters swiftly.

"Izzy I need you to help me write a promposal to clary!" he says, siting on her bed.

"Of course Jace, what do you want to tell her?"

"Well Iz, if I knew that wouldn't I be in her room right now instead of yours?" Jace says.

"Okay, well lets start by having you tell me what you love about her?" Izzy says while picking up her phone.

Jace thinks for a minute and takes an deap breath then says, "Well what is there not to love. I mean, she's amazing. I love how she is the most independent women I know. She can stand by herself, but not in a rude way. She has such a caring side, you know what I mean? Clary isn't just one thing, she has so many sides. And god, she is the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I just love everything about her, and her imperfections aren't imperfect to me, they just make her more perfect." He finishes, out of breath. He's zoned out so when Izzy starts clapping it startles him.

"Jace that was perfect!" She exclaims. She looks down at her phone for a few moments than says " Now we wait."

"Um, Iz what exactly are we waiting for?" He askes, puzzled.

"For clary to listen to your speech and walk, or rather run, down here to my room."

He stands up quickly, "Iz, you recorded me without my permission! How could you do that, she'll never say yes to me now!" For some reason Izzy begins to smile. "I mean Clary desevers so much better than that! You've just ruined this whole thing!"

"I could beg to differ," a new voice says from behind him. He turns around quickley to see the love of his life. "Jace that was more than I was asking for! Now if you would still like to be my date, I would love for you to escort me to the prom." Clary says smiling. "I actually was going to go with you anyways, I just wanted to see what you would do, and I can positivly say that you exceded my expectations."

"Clary I would love nothing more!" Jace says wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

Their moment is only interrupted when Izzy startes to clap- again. "I hate to end this moment, but Clary, you and I have a dress fitting to attend."

"Okay then," Clary says turning back to Jace. "I guess now I must go try on a very expensive dress that I will wear for total of four hours."

* * *

"Oh Alexander aren't you excited! The prom is tomorrow!" says a very overjoyed Magnus.

"Well I'm more excited about getting to go out with you more than anything." Says Alec, hugging his boyfriend.

"Oh the same Alexander! Now it is time for us to go get our outfits. Since the prom is in one day it has to fit us perfectly. We don't have time for alterations!" Says Magnus grabbing his wallet and opening the door, "After you."

* * *

"Simon hurry up, you're slowing Clary and I down." Izzy says, annoyed at her boyfriend for getting sidetracked. He doesn't understand how essential it is for Clary and her to find the perfect dress, and to do that they need all the time they can have.

Simon hurries up and lands a step behind Izzy and Clary. "Gosh Iz, take a chill pill will you! It's prom, not your wedding!"

Upon hearing this Izzy turns around quickly, pointing a finger in his face. "Simon Lewis don't you ever tell me to take a chill pill. Do you not understand how important this is to me? I never got to have high school experiences like this, and I finally do and you are trying to tone it down? " Then she takes Clary by the arm and walks hurridly towards to fitting area. She finds the lady at the desks and says, "Hi my friend and I are here for our fitting appointments, alone!"

The lady, whos nametag reads "Barbra" says, "Okay Miss. Lightwood, let me go find your consultants. You can begin looking around and seeing if any of them catch your eye." After saying that she leaves to find the consultants.

Izzy turns around to a nervous Simon. "You can go next door and find yourself a tux, persumally one that doesn't make your head look bigger than it already is!"

"Iz, look," Simon says, holding her shoulders, "I am really sorry. I didn't realize how much this meant to you. I promise I'm excited now! So can we just have fun and not fight?"

"Oh course. Now you go find you a tux that is black and that goes good with gold- that's the color my dress is going to be!"

"Okay good luck you guys." he says then walks away to go next door.

Barbra comes back out and says "Okay Isabelle, you will be going with Elizabeth and Clary you will be going with Samantha."

"Great!" The girls respond while they begin to walk to the back to be fitted.

* * *

As Simon walks to the tux shop he feels lucky. Lucky that he has an amazing girlfriend, a great best friend, and is still alive at this point. He enters the shop and looks around. So many suits to choose from. And he figured they only came in black. He begins to look at some classic black ones when he hears, "Oh Alexander, is that our friend Samual. Yes, I think it is."

Simon turns around to see his girlfriends brother and his boyfriend, both holding their suits. They fit their personalities good, Magnus' really flashy, while Alec's was more calm. " Magnus, talk softer, do you want people to look at you?" says Alec, blushing from his boyfriends outburst.

"Why yes, yes I do. I look fabulous Alexander, so I shall not rob people the gift of looking at me!" responds Magnus, while straightening one of his glitter infused spikes of hair.

"Oh hey you guys," says Simon. He really wishes he can just find a suit so he can go down to a poetry slam at Jova Jones before the girls get done.

"Are you buying a tux for the prom tomorrow. I'm sure you are, because I can't think of another reason of you buying a tux, other than a wedding?" Magnus says, eyes sparkleing.

A blushing Simon responds "Oh yeah, just you know, getting one for the prom. Izzy insisted."

When Magnus hears this he perks up slightly more, if that is even possible. "Oh really now. What kind of suit did she send you to get?"

Simon scratches his head while he recalls which suit he was sent to get. "She told me to get a black one that goes good with gold, to match her dress."

"Okay, well let me help you out Severous." He says, while scanning the walls. After a minute he points to a black coat and black pants. " There, you get those and a gold shirt. Got it?"

Simon nods and says " Yep. Will do."

That was easier than he thought.

* * *

Clary and Izzy get pushed into a fitting room. A girl in her mid-twenties, Elizabeth if Clary could remember correctly, came in after them, with a girl named Samantha. They quickly got their measurements, then sat down.

"Okay girls, what kind of dresses are you looking for? Poofy or silky. Short or long? And what colors?" says Elizabeth.

Izzy quickly replies, "I want a gown that lands right above my ankles that is silky and it has to be in gold." Elizabeth then walks out to retreive a dress that will fit Izzy's requirements.

Samantha then turns to Clary. "And for you?"

"Ummm, I'm not really sure. You can just pick me out one that would look decent on me. I mean, how high of hopes do you get for a dress that you only wear once. Just make sure it's not pricy." Aline nods, then heads out to look with Maia.

"Okay," says Izzy, "You just made prom dresses sound like a funeral dress! And these are way cuter!"

"Sorry Iz, I just can't think of a dress I would want! If you know me, this is not my scene." replies Clary. After she speaks Elizabeth comes in with a dress. She hands the garment over to Izzy. It was just what she had described. She helps Izzy put it on. It looks amazing!

"This is it! I found my gown!" exclaimes Izzy while admirering herself in the mirror.

"Wow Iz, you sure know how to make this sound like a reality show! But I have to admit, it looks awesome!" says Clary. Then Samantha comes into the room with a dress. It was a dark edmeral green color. It was short, but not to short. It was fited at the top the fluffed out at the bottom. Clary couldn't believe it, but she absolutly adored it. She quickly put it on, and it was confirmed. Clarissa Fray actually loved the dress.

* * *

After Simon went to find someone to help him with his sizes, Alec and Magnus left. Right when they got outside, Magnus recieved a phone call saying he was needed for something. Being the high warlock of Brookland did mess with a social life. So Magnus had to head back to his place. So Alec decided to walk around a little bit.

As he was stroming through central park, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. It read _Jace_. he answered it and right away Jace started to talk.

"Oh good you answered. Great okay, I need you to meet me somewhere for something." Jace said.

"Where and what for?" asked Alec. Jace told him and adress and instructed him to meet him there ASAP. _Oh great_ thought Alec. _What has he gotten himself into this time._

* * *

After a swift walk back into the busy streets of the city, Alec finds his desired location. _West Street Jewelers_. He walks in and can quickly spot Jace, who looks like a pig in a chicken coop. "Okay what are you, big manly man Jace, doing in a jewelery shop?" inquires Alec, taking in his surroundings.

"Okay so you might think I'm crazy. Well, I think I'm crazy so you will denfinitly think I'm crazy!" says Jace nervously.

"Just spit it out, will you?"

"So after thinking about how Clary is my soul mate and I can never live without her, which I've known for a long time, I have decided to ask Clary to marry me! More specifically at the prom."

"I actually, suprisingly, think that is a good idea. I mean, shadowhunters normally do wed earlier than mundies. So if you think she is THE ONE, why waste another minute?"

"Thanks for your support Alec. Now I just need you to help me pick out a ring."

"Why not? Might as well see what is an option for Magnus. And before you ask, I'm not sure when I'll ask him, or if he'll beat me to it. So let's pick out a ring for dear Clarissa."

 **So Jace is going to propose, for real, to Clary. How do you think he'll do it? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey wonderful readers! This is the final part to the Prom story. I'm thinking about having another story about a certain wedding *wink**wink* so let me know if y'all would be interested. And Cassandra Clare owns the characters and I own the plot. Thanks for reading!**

At six thirty in the morning Clary hears a few knocks on the door, right before a gleaming Isabelle enters her room. She runs in and begind to jump on Clary's bed.

"Get up, get up you lazy butt. Prom is tonight! We have so much to do. So get up, our spa appointment is in an hour." She says, before running out of the room.

Clary sits up slowly, then forces herself to swing her legs over the edge of her bed and to stand up. She goes to her bathroom and turns her shower on. She only stands in the warm water for a couple of minutes, then gets out and puts on bergundy skinny jeans and a grapic tee. She slips on her grey converse and puts her hair up in a ponytail before grabbing her phone and going down to the kitchen. In the kitchen she sees Izzy, burning some eggs, and Jace taking the wise route and getting cerel. He sees her and smiling, walks over to her and pecks her on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful" he says. He seems slightly more on edge than normal. " Ready for prom?"

"Yes!" responds Clary, giving him another kiss. " I am very excited. I actually found a dress I like."

"Oh really," pips in Izzy. " I believe the adjective you used was loved."

"Really, it's that good of a dress?" questions Jace raising one eyebrow.

"Yes I really like it." says Clary.

"Okay Clare," says Izzy. " Time for us to go."

* * *

The girls walk up to the spa with a buzz of excitment surronding them. They walk into the spa jam packed with teenagers. Clary recognizes some of them, and quickly pulls Isabelle back out of the spa.

"Um, why the cold feet about a spa appointment. It you want we can pass on the massages." says a confused Izzy.

"Just, can I put on a rune that will change the way I look real quick. I know some of those people in there, and don't want to be bombarded with questions on where I've been for over a year!"

"Clare, come on! You are going to see some of those people in there tonight anyways, so why not now? And your Clary Freaken' Fray for crying out loud. Own it!" Izzy says, as she pulls Clary back into the spa. They then procede to check in and get dolled up for the big evening.

* * *

After a day full of pampering and preparing, the 6 friends meet up at the doors of the Institute. After compliments are given and the couples match up and the corsages are distributed, everyone crouds into as limo, courtosy of Magnus. The ride consists of everyone except Magnus and Izzy being nervous, while they are bubbling with excitment. Right before the limo pulls into the school parking lot, Jace grabs Clary's hand.

"Are you okay? Nervous?" he says, concern written on his face.

"Well, yes I suppose I am nervous. Just seeing everyone that used to think of me as that art nerd who was besties with Simon Lewis will be weird. Because they won't know how different I am. But I am thrilled to be going with you, the love of my life." Clary says. And during her proclomation of her love for him, Jace unknowingly places his hand on his pocket where Clary's engagment ring is resting.

"Okay then," Jace says when the limo comes to a holt. "Let's go kick some butt and show everyone how awesome my girlfriend is. Not to mention beautiful, but you were always beautiful." And with that, the three couples walk into the dance, the magority of them eager.

* * *

"Oh I love this song! Simon dance with me!" says Isabelle, pulling Simon against his will to the over crowded dance floor. Shortly after they leave Clary leaves to get a drink for her and Jace.

"Okay so do you think the proposal will work?" Jace asks Alec and Magnus. While they were buying a ring, Magnus had come in and demanded why he was not included in the shopping spree. So naturally Jace had clued Magnus in, and with his help he found the perfect ring for Clary.

"Jace, you know she is head over heels in love with you. And I think she has officially come to terms with all the shadowhunter traditions, early marriage included. So I can't think of any reason she why she wouldn't say yes." says Alec.

"Okay here she comes. Remember no mention about the proposal to her. Got it?" says Jace.

"What about a proposal?" asks Clary, handing a plastic cup full of a red liquid to Jace. Her voice is filled with curiosity and hope.

Jace looks over to Magnus and Alec, when Magnus says, "Our dear friend Scott is planning to propose to Isabelle. We didn't want to tell you, incase you let it slip to her."

"Really? Wow, that's great for them." says Clary, slightly less ethusiatic than earlier. She sets down her drink and grabs Jace's hand, saying "Come on Jace. Time is of the essence." and takes him to the dance floor. Over his shoulder, Jace shoots a thankful look to Magnus.

* * *

"Okay folks, don't forget to cast your votes for Prom king and queen!" says a very excited voice over a microphone, alerting everyone in the gym.

"Should we vote?" asks Alec. "I mean we don't know anyone that actually goes here currently."

"Why not vote for some of our friends, just for the fun of it?" respondes Magnus. So the two men walk over to the uncrowded voting set up and get to work. One for Izzy. One for Clary. One for Simon. One for Jace. And repeat. They stand there for about ten minutes voting, until a tall blonde girl in a short pink Prom dress approaches them.

"What do you two moroons think you're doing. You better be voting for me, because I have been campaining for MONTHS! Not to mention I am the most popular girl at this school." She says, her face turning red from anger.

Alec stands there, stunned. Then Magnus responds, "Well I can't see why you are the most popular girl. You my friend, are quite horrible." He then procedes to grab Alec's hand pulling him away.

"Wow, Magnus! You are on fire tonight!" says Alec, gleaming at his boyfriend.

"Oh well I could have said worse, but instead I changed all the votes for her in that box into votes for Izzy."

"Of course you did. And that's why I love you." says Alec, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"I love you, too. Now lets go show everyone how good people from the shadow world dance!"

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Your votes have been counted and the results are in. Can I have a drum roll please?" says a boy standing on the stage, microphone shaking in his hand. Every person in the gym procedes to clap their hands on their legs, building up the suspence. The boy opens an envelope, and says, "Your Prom king is: Brian Smith. And Prom queen is: Isabelle Lightwood. GIve them a hand."

"Oh my gosh, Simon I won!" says Isabelle, hugging him, heading up to the stage. She bounces up and down with excitment while the crown is placed on her head.

"She doesn't even go here!" says a boy in the back.

Then, a girl walks on the stage, and takes the crown off Izzy's head. "This belongs to me! And actual student here." the girl says.

"Actually," says the boy who made the announcement, "It was an open invite Prom. You technically do not have to go here to get the crown. It was just expected to go to a student."

Isabelle wraps her hand around the crown, pulling it out of the girls grip. "So I believe this belongs to me!" she says. The girl stomps off the stage in a very unsportsmanship way.

"Okay everyone, get with your date. Time for the slow dance."

* * *

Izzy finds Simon, and places her head on his shoulder. Magnus and Alec put their arms around each other, and begin to sway to the music. When Clary turns to Jace, he whispers in her ear, "Can we go outside for a minute. I need a breather." She agrees and he takes her outside and into the school garden. He finds a bench and sits down.

"Are you having a good time?" asks Clary, grabbing Jace's hand.

"Well it's okay I suppose. Somethings missing, though." he says, pulling off of the bench and kneeing in front of Clary and taking the ring box out of his pocket, making her gasp. "Something that would make this night better, and a million more moments better after this, would for you to face them with me as my wife. And Clary, I know I can't offer you a big mansion or fancy dinners, but I can promise you an eternity of my undying affection and love for you. So Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?"

"Jace, I would love nothing more!" says Clary, as he places the ring on her finger. It was white gold in the shape of an infinity sign, with both of their birthstones in it. He then brings her into a big kiss, one that seemed to make time stop.

* * *

They two fiances walk into the dance with a renewed excitment. Immediatly, they are surronded by their best friends, over taken with questions. Clary shows them the ring with a big smile on her face. They all wish them congratilations, and pull them onto the dance floor. And they dance like no one is watching.

 **So there it is. The End! So again anyone who would be interested in a 2nd part to this, a wedding part, let me know in the reviews. Anyone who reviews will be sent an additional Prom scene! Thanks.**


End file.
